1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving circuit; particularly, the present invention relates to a source driving circuit having a judgment mechanism and capable of decreasing the noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, displays are widely used in computers, ATMs, TVs, electrical billboards, cellphones, etc. For instance, the types of displays include cold-cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), plasma displays, LCDs, LED displays, or other displays. In practical applications, the LCD has advantages such as light weight, thin dimension, highly energy saving, low price, etc., and further becomes the most popular display. In addition, R&D (research and development) people try to study more excellent display technology so as to increase efficiency and specification of displays.
Particularly, the conventional display has a driving circuit and a display module, wherein the driving circuit generates a plurality of polarity control signals, a plurality of output control signals, and a plurality of display driving signals, and the display module can be a panel. In practical applications, the driving circuit outputs the signals through a buffer of an output end to control the display module so as to display images.
It is noted that the conventional display device generates or releases an analog current (AVDD-AGND current) when connected with the external circuit. It is noted that the conventional display device has a plurality of driving channels, and the driving circuit utilizes the buffer of the output end to transmit the display driving signals to the driving channels. Because the display specification of the conventional display device is higher and higher, the amount of the driving channels becomes more and more, resulting in the generation of noise on the output end that affects the driving efficiency. In addition, during the switch of polarity control signals, the analog signal is easy to generate noise to impair the stability of the driving circuit and raise the EMI issue.
For the above reasons, it is desired to design a display driving circuit for decreasing noise and increasing the driving stability.